Forbidden love or Poor Zexion
by therichnobody
Summary: Whichever you choose, title wise Xemnas decides to confess his love to a certain Organization member, but wants Zexion to play a little Cupid and deliver the love arrow. It seems all good and well until he needs to help keep their secret. Yaoi pairing
1. Chapter 1

Writer's block…

To know what incident Xemnas is talking about later in this chapter, refer to myu story, "When Cupid gets bored".

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is proud to not be owned by me.

Zip.

Zip.

Zip.

(sigh) So bored.

The Cloaked Schemer sat on his bed, quietly playing with a new experiment he 'confiscated' from Vexen. It was a dimension zipper. An opening into different dimensions. Being a prototype, you couldn't predict what dimension it opened to. So he was just looking into each one it opened.

"Hmm…I didn't know there was a dimension devoted to bunnies. That could serve as a prank. (sigh) Still bored."

Then as always, someone knocks on his door, interrupting his peace. "Zexion, I know you stole my experiment. Return it to me immediately!"

"You always say that."

"Now, Zexion."

"Ehhhhhhh…no."

"ZEXION!!!" Vexen pounded on the door. "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but me being above you I'm coming in anyway!" So he teleported into Zexion's room only to find the Superior in there as well.

"Hello No. 4. May I ask of you to leave. I need to address something to No. 6." Xemnas replied.

"Uh…yes Superior." Then he teleported out.

"May I help you Superior?" Zexion asked, kinda peed off. He was hoping to mess with Vexen a little when he just had to come. "Can't someone else do it, I have to return Vexen's prototype."

"That can wait, who knows, it may be useful. Isn't it the dimension zipper he was telling me about earlier?"

"Yes, it is. But sir, I"-

"I know you banished Cupid, the god of love, to another dimension. I need you to retrieve his quiver of arrows."

Now at this statement, Zexion became confused. Xemnas was the very one who said anything dealing with love, happiness, or any other feelings shouldn't be even in the minds of the Organization. And here he is, trying to get a hold of the very embodiment of love. Maybe he wanted to eradicate it permanetely, but there was only one way to find out.

"Cupid's love arrows? Whatever do you need them for Xemnas," he asked, answered by a glare from No.1, "I mean, Superior." (vain bastard)

"Don't act like I didn't hear that last comment Zexion. Listen, I don't know who let that little cherub in last time. The little, 'love mix-up incident' he caused, and making Marluxia come to me like...he did, has actually taught me something. True enough, it is against some things, but if this succeeds, it would benefit all of our plans." the Superior mused on, unaware that Zexion has totally lost his attention and was back to looking through dimensions.

"...So do you know what dimension he's banished to?"

Zip.

Zip.  
Zip-

"Your attention span is the size of Axel's mind." Xemnas sighed.

"No, my attention span is only that small if someone of low caliber and state of mind is talking to me, Superior." Zexion stated, not caring who he just said it to.

"Ungrateful little," he started, preparing to summon his aerial blades, but stopped and sighed. "Just find the god and get his arrows. Now."

"Can I get a millisecond of peace in this hell-"

"Do it." Xemnas said firmily, standing back to give Zexion some room. They glared at each other for about 20 seconds before Zexion saw he wasn't leaving until he did it. So he searched until he found Cupid in the 58th dimension, yanked him out and pulled a few arrows from the quiver. "Here, happy now?"

The little cherub tumbled onto the floor and floated to look around and found that he was out of the dimension. "Thank the heavens I'm out of that retched place! Thank you-AAHHHH!! You're the demon that sent me there in the first place!" Flying behind Xemnas to get out of Zexion's sights, he yelled, "Kill him! He wants my blood!!!" Of course, Xemnas was examining the arrow Zexion handed to him, completely oblivious to what Cupid was saying. "So, how do these arrows work cherub? How do you set the target on them?" Then Cupid got all brave all of a sudden and started to explain how he does it, showing Xemnas how to do it and actually helping him set a target on the arrow.

Zexion was definetely confused now. But he wasn't going to say anything. _Maybe if I stay quiet, he won't address me any_-

"No.6, I need you to deliver this arrow to Saix. Actually hit him with it, making sure that the arrow goes in." the Superior said tossing him the loaded arrow and walking out. "Make it believable, morph into the cherub then strike him."

"Why not let the damn god do his job? Let him shoot him in the ass. Why do I have to do it?" Zexion asked Xemnas, trying to make a point that he doesn't want to do it.

"Because I want YOU to do it. You can toss the little god back in the dimension for all I care." 

_Well at least I get to do something fun_...the cloaked one thought looking at Cupid with a devilish look.

"No way, I'm outta here!" he yelled, dodging Zexion's attempts to grab him and flew away, leaving him alone. "Great, now I have to find Saix dressed as a winged, diaper-wearing god. So he changed into Cupid and grabbing the arrow, loaded it into a crossbow (Zexion's own touch) and flew out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! On with the fic!

Special thanks to the almighty disclaimer, 'cause without it, I'd get super sued and be in uber debt! So...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts, all items relating to Kingdom Hearts, characters, Disney memoribilia and Final Fantasy references are properties of Disney Pixar and Square Enix.

Zexion, in the form of Cupid, floated around looking for No. 6, not actually seeing him anywhere. Of course, the rest of the members remembering the "Cupid incident", attacked poor Zexion anytime they saw him in that form. Yeah, this went on for at least an hour before the disguised nobody finally said, "Forget this, I quit!", morphed back into his original form, limped into his room (not bothering to close the door) and collasped in a heap on his bed. He was seconds away from blissful sleep when Demyx ran into his room, dove under the bed screaming. The weary nobody open his eyes, leaned over to the side of his bed and said quite calmly, "Get from under my bed Demyx." "But-but-but-but-"

"NOW!" (that wasn't calmly)

"Alright", the melodious nocturne said crawling from up under the bed, "but if I get killed by that crazy berserk Saix I'm suing you."

"What"-

But as usual, an interruption occurs. As Demyx said, Saix came in, berserk to the fullest, swinging and bashing anything in sight yelling "DEMYX!!! DIE NOW!!!!!!"

Demyx almost wet his pants seeing that monstrocity charge in. "Bye!" and he cowdardly teleported out of the room, leaving Zexion to deal with Saix. He ducked and dodged, but try as he might he was still getting hit. (he's still injured mind you)

"Shit. Saix, calm down"-

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRAAAAARRRHHHHH!!!!" he shouted, slamming his giant claymore into anything he can find, ultimately whacking Zexion to the point of knocking him half unconscious. He knew the only one who could really calm down Saix in this state was Lexaeus, and he just had to be on a mission with Xaldin. Well, there was that...

"Sa...Saix, l-look... ... ...Shiny moon..." Zexion was able to say while pulling out a little moon pendant. Saix was about to deal another blow but was mesmerized by the pendant, even if it wasn't the real thing. He dropped his weapon, sat down and simply stared at the trinket. "So...beautiful..."

"Yeah, stare at the silver rock...dumbass...At least I can...shoot him...with the damn arrow...now." he sighed, turning around to grab the arrow off his bed, but Saix tackled him before he reached it. "Ahhh! What is your problem"-

"Give me the amulet...now..." Saix said, slowly reverting back to being berserk. Zexion saw this, so he wiggled out of his grasp, held the pendant out luring Saix closer to the arrow. "That's it, I'm gonna...give it to you...Come and...get it..."

"So...bright...pretty moon"-

He drove the arrow straight into Saix's chest, and fell back to see if it worked or not. _It better work..._

"... ... ...Why did you just stab me with an arrow Zexion?"

"Shit. WHy didn't it work?! Xemnas you bastard I'll"-

"What does Xemnas have to do with you stabbing me with a Cupid arrow?" Saix asked, strangely calm.

"Dammit, I knew he did it just to try and get me killed! I bet he didn't even put any target on that damned arrow...bastard. Just you wait, I'm gonna"-

Then Zexion was slammed to the wall by an angered(again?!) Saix. "HOW DARE YOUY TALK OF THE SUPERIOR THAT WAY!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" he raised the claymore once again, preparing to strike.

"You act as if you like Xemnas." Zexion sneered, knowing he's about to be SERIOUSLY hurt.

"WHO TOLD YOU?!?" he yelled swinging his weapon with so much force it broke the entire bed behind Zexion, who happened to duck in time. He stopped, realizing what he just said. He looked towards Zexion, who had a smirk on his face.

"If you dare speak a word of this Zexion I will make damn sure(I like that song!) you are to die."

"But, you like Xemnas, right? Then the arrow worked. I think."

"That arrow didn't do that to me-I mean, it did-ZEXION!" he grabbed Zexion and thrusted him to the wall, but let him back down and sighed. "Fine, it's true. I love him, and yes I know I can't feel it, but...you get what I'm saying. BUt please I beg of you, don't tell anyone. Please."

Zexion stared at Saix(who is now on his knees pleading him) "You have more mood swings that a hormone frenzied girl. I won't tell him, but"-

"Oh thank you!" Saix exclaimed then seized Zexion in a tight bear hug and said, "Well, could you...could you see if he likes me...so we...well..."

"Yes...if you...don't...crush me..." he managed to choke out.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Saix said before letting him go. "Hmph, carry on No.6." were his exiting words.

"... ... ...Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

_Now I have to tell Xemnas Saix likes him, but not because of the arrow, it's because he's already gay for him, not even considering the fact that we can't even love, and maybe Xemnas will go off on me and force me to get Saix away from him and punish me for telling Saix that Xemnas might like him in the first place even though he probably does..._

The Cloaked Schemer thought on to himself for a while in this manner while taking the long walk to the Superior's office. He sighed when he reached the door, then walked in. Xemnas was waiting on him.

"Were you successuful, No. 6?"

"... ... ..."

"Zexion, I addressed you."

"... ... ..." he rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "You tell me. What was that love arrow's target?"

Xemnas was taken aback. "Ahem, that is none of your concern"-

"Saix is in love with you."

"He IS?! It worked!!" he stopped, seeing Zexion's face(it wasn't much of a change, but still noticeble) "I-I mean...what this is...that is to say"-

"You like Saix."

"Zexion, I forbid you to tell ANYONE of this!" Xemnas shouted but couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"The arrow didn't work. He likes you of his own accord, gay a"-

"Really? Are-are you sure?" he asked, just as desprately as Saix did.

_Give me a break..._"Yes sir. He told me himself. But he was too...'shy' to say it in person. So he asked me to see if you were as intrested in him as he is in you. _I knew this was a gay organization..._

"I do...but...I can't tell him like this..." the Superior looked towards Zexion, "Zexionnn..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I command you to do this."

Zexion glared at Xemnas before turning around and prepared to leave.

"No. 6"-

"I'm doing it. _Damned gay punk of a blasted Superior..._

--------------------------

_Why am I even doing this? This is so degrading..._

And again Zexion dwells in his mind(I'm guessing his only sanctuary) staring down, not watching where he was going and bumped into Xigbar.

"What up Zexion?"

"Xemnas likes you."

"WHAT?!?"

He recognized the voice and looked up to see a frantic and very angry Xigbar parading around the room yelling rude and vulgar language that cannot be said here. _Crap._

"Xigbar, I didn't mean Xigbar, I meant...uh...Mickey? Yeah, that'll work."

"MICKEY?! That little burnt piece of shit people call a mouse?! That's even worse!!! Why I oughtta-(again too mature for your little ears)

He watched Xigbar rampage(cause it was funny, he hit Larxene and she got pissed) but he noticed Saix staring at, what else? The moon. _Just the person I needed...hmm...maybe Xemnuts can tell him after all. At least Saix won't think he is 'shy'..._  
So he ducked around a corner, morphed into Xemnas and went back to see that Saix left.

"Wha-Where did he go"-

"Dammit Xemnas, I want a word with you!" Marluxia stormed up to Zexion. "You said if I help Luxord categorize all of his cards, I'll get another chance at being second-in-command!" 

"Look, I don't have time for this"-

"The hell you do! I want my shot!"

_I'll give you a shot, right up your a-_

But Zexion was cut short because the actual Xemnas walked in. Marluxia saw that there were two, knew one of them had to be Zexion, so he calmly(yeah right) said, "Whichever of you is the real Xemnas, listen closely. If I don't get that chance at the second-in-command position, I swear, I will shove my foot up your ass SO far, you'll be coughing up my TOES!" before walking off.

"... ... ..."

"Zexion..."

He morphed back. "I didn't see him. But what a display from Marluxia, should'nt he do this for you? He deserves it for what he just said to you."

"But I am having you do this because you are one of the only ones I can actually talk to. Please Zexion, he's in my room waiting for you. I told him you had to tell him something."

_I don't have to tell him anything! You can do it your damn self!_ But Zexion didn't say this out loud. He took a deep breath, and left for the Superior's roombut not before giving Xemnas the Evil eye(when he wasn't looking of course)

----------------------

"You wanted to tell me something, No. 6?" Saix greeted Zexion as he walked into the room.

_Tch, he's not going to be talking all formal once he hears this..._

"Xemnas does like you."-

"He DOES! Oh happy days!" he jumped in the air but upon landing, regained his composure after seeing Zexion's expression(it didn't change much, but was still noticeable) "Uh...as I was saying, excellent news. Thank you for your cooperation, No. 6. I bid you"-

Xemnas burst in the room, embracing Saix in a monstrous hug. "I love you Saix!"

"I love you too Xemmie!" Saix returned the gesture. And again, they stopped upon seeing Zexion's face.(nust I say it again?)

"Uhh..." they both said but Zexion interrupted.

"No explanation needed. All I need is the confrontation that I am done with this little love fiasco."

"Yes, but...please, keep this a secret." Saix whispered.

"No one must know of this. Do you understand Zexion?" Xemnas replied seeing Zexion out of the room.

"Yeah, I undertand." _It's not like I'm going to go around telling anyone this..._

He was in his thought proces, yet again...

_Hmph, looks like I can start calling him 'Mansex'...well, I don't feel up to doing anything else...I think I'm just gonna lay down and rest...I highly doubt this will last long._

--------------------

He was right. But he didn't get a chance to even get into his bed. Mainly because two people were already in it...

XoX

Poor Zexion.

You thought I was finished, didn't it? Nope.

Poor, poor Zexion...

Reviews would be nice...


	4. Chapter 4

"Zexion, we came in here to, 'express our new love', we know you wouldn't mind."

He stared at the two gay lovers, naked under his sheets in his bed, thinking, no...KNOWING that he wouldn't mind, and all e could think of to say at the moment was, "Why...why in my...room?"

"Well, you know how those imbeciles burst in everywhere else, you are the one who they really don't bother." the Superior said as if this was common knowledge, "So, since they don't come in here, it's the perfect place for our private intimate meetings, don't you think?"

_They come into my room...invading my time...know that there aren't any other avaliable rooms...After making me go through all of that bullshit just to get them together when all the gay asses had to do was go ask each other and has the nerve to ask me what I think? I'll tell you what I think! _

"Yes, it's the perfect place for privacy, but"-

"That's what I said. So, do you mind leaving for a few minutes?" Saix asked, not holding back a giggle or two.

"But-(sigh) nevermind." Zexion hung his head low, closed his eyes and left the room. He was already half asleep and really needed a place to lay down.

_It's okay, it will only take a few minutes, just burn the sheets, and I can rest. _He sighed again, and plopped himself on the couch. He decided to read a couple of articles in the latest issue of 'Death Among Us', but, as always, never a moment of peace for poor Zexion.

"DEMYX!!! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!!!"

"And he's going to jump on me and use me as a shield in 3...2...1"-

"Zexy!!! Help me please!!!" And sure enough, Zexion found himself smothered by a terrified Demyx. "Marluxia's gone crazy just because I wanted to water his plants!"

"That can't be all of it. You apparently did something else." the cloaked schemer replied in an even more depressed tone.

"Well, I did water them when he said not to"-

"Not only did he water them, he watered the entire GREENHOUSE! All of my precious, children are drenched! You will pay for your insolence Demyx!" Marluxia yelled, whooshing in with a swirl of razor-sharp petals surrounding him.

"I think I just watered something else."

Zexion pushed Demyx off. "No! Don't let him near me! I don't want a Venus Fly Trap to eat me!!!" he hung to Zexion for dear life.

"Hand him over Zexion, or be punished with him."

"Bye Demyx." he said flatly and pushed him off before teleporting to Lexaeus's room.

"No, Marluxia...I'm sorry...I'll help take the water out...no please...no, no, no-Nooooooooooo!!!!!!"

----------------------------

As soon as he appeared in the silent hero's room, he collaspsed on the nearest rock to him. Too bad it was a jagged one.

"Zexion, and what do I owe this visit to-Uh...are you okay?"

"...tired..."

"Who's in your room? When I walked by, it was a lot of...slamming, bumps and thuds against the wall"-

"Termites." That was the first excuse tht came to his mind.

"...Termites." Lexaeus sighed, "What's wrong?"

"... ... ..."

"Zexion?" he looked over to his friend, who has fallen asleep on the rock. Lexaeus laughed, picked up Zexion, and carried him to his room. The bumping(and grinding-heh heh heh) was still going on, and this frightened Lexaeus, so he thought of the next best thing: Lay Zexion in front of his door. (you know he's not that bright)

Eventually the noise woke up the poor sleeper(he only had what, two minutes?) and he had to find some place he could go to sleep. So he drug his exhausted body in search of an empty and quiet room.

_Dammit, they said a few minutes...by now it's probably midnight...I wanna go to sleep... ... ...wait, Vexen's usually up past this hour, maybe he'll let me sleep in the lab. Now why don't I have a key...Mental note: Ask him later..._

He knocked on the door, hoping that he was indeed still awake, but to no avail. After no answer, he couldn't help his eyelids drooping and his legs feeling like lead. He went to sleep right there, leaning against the door.

----------------------

Thud.

"What the-Zexion?" Vexen opened the door not expecting to see No. 6 asleep on his door at 5:53 in the morning. But he didn't wake up, even after falling flat on his face. Vexen stared and thought about how he could've ended up in this position.

"Hmm...this merits further research..." and walked away without helping Zexion up. He laid there for another three hours before an announcement was made.

Attention all Organization members. Due to Lexaeus's supicion of termites in Castle Oblivion, we shall evacuate the premises to allow the immeadiate spraying and elimination of the termite threat. Please evacuate for the next hour. That is all. 

5 minutes later...

Zexion jerked to a rude awakening due to having a large burst of insect poison sprayed in his face.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" he jumped up to see the culprit. A Dusk was holding a canister, looking at Zexion strangely before spraying his feet. "Stop, what do I look like to you?"(he apparently calmed himself down) He stopped, noticed that there were no recognizable scents in the castle. "Wait, where is everyone?" The Dusk looked at him again and sprayed him, making Zexion jump back. Then, he noticed something fall from his person. "A...note?" he read it and it said:

_Sorry, Lexaeus said there might be termites, so we had the Dusks spray the castle. We figured they would wake you up before they start, so we didn't bother you. Everyone else has left for the time being._

_P.S. Thanks again for letting us use your room last night!_

He stared at the note, a tickle that has been in the back of his mind for the longest growing bigger. "They...didn't...wake...me"-

He was sprayed again. Zexion glared at the nobody, calmly said go spray somewhere else, and slumped against the wall. 

_Why...why me..._

Must I say it? Yes.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I need to work on other stories, but I like this one. Maybe 'cause I'm now into the XemnaSaix pairing. Ah well, I'll type them up...eventually!!!  
Main reason I'm saying this is because Bakura and Marik said they were going to invade my messages, reviews and review replies until I 'appreciate' them more.

Bakura: She just forgot about us.

Marik: Yeah, so HA!

Sigh...

-----X-------X-----

The Organization apparently had a much needed break. It seems that everyone was well rested and rarin' to do whatever the hell it is that they do. No one noticed a Dusk wearing Zexion's cloak strutting around the main hall with a couple Dancers following it like little groupies. Demyx thought it was cute, so he decided to follow the march, providing the musical accopainement. Vexen went straight to his lab, hair strangely a shocking lime green due to a prank by Roxas and Axel, who on the other hand went to see where Demyx was going. Larxene was hungry(as usual) so she headed to the kitchen, Xigbar following because she stole his M&M's and he was aiming to get them back. Everything went as usual, and of course, Xemnas and Saix decided to take a little stroll through Marluxia's greenhouse (obviously repaired) I mean, it was really lovely. Where was Zexion?

In a T-shirt and boxers leaning over the bathroom sink scrubbing his head. He was able to get the termite pesticide off himself but the scent still remained in his hair. The smell was nauseating, and it was starting to bleach his hair a pale(r) light blue. He groaned, scrubbing furiously, sending the bubbles everywhere. After a while, he gave up and decided to _try_ to get some proper rest.

"I don't think I even want to look at the clock." he said to himself, opening the door to the bathroom to find at least half of the Organization waiting outside.

"You do realize you've been in there for at lest an hour, Zexion." a pissed(heh heh) Luxord said rather irritably.

"Why tie up this room when you got your own _private_ bathroom?" Xigbar whined, squirming aruond in his robe.

Zexion looked around, feeling a migrane coming around, decided he could probably get some peace in one of the guest rooms, putting himself in another thinking fit. Demyx wiggled his way in the bathroom, amidst an angry Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Larxene.

-------X-------X-------(new border!)

He didn't even bother to lock the door. He was exhausted.

_Finally...I have a room to myself..._

He looked at the clock, which said 10: 14 a.m. That was the last thing he saw before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

_Shhhh. You'll wake him up._

... ... ...unhhh... ... ...

_See Roxas, your insanely large clodhoppers are making too much noise-_

_I'LL SHOW YOU NOISE-_

_Shhhhh!_

_Ok, where's the shaving cream? Heh heh heh..._

Tink. Rustle rustle.

Click.

Click.

Click.

_Give it to me!_

Snap. FWOOSH!

AHHHHHH!!

Now to clarify. Roxas and Axel are bowled over as a flaming Zexion skidded out the extra room, desprately trying to put out the fire that has started on his sheets and caught onto his shirt. Yeah, he stopped, dropped, and rolled. And? He listened in school! Axel and Roxas were laughing, Axel capturing all this on his beloved Kodak, and Zexion was finally able to get the flames out. He stood up, breathing hard, wondering what the hell just happened, when the Superior appeared in the hallway.

"Uh-oh, it's the Superior!"

"Cheese it!"

Then the two vanished to reek havoc on someone else. Xemnas looked over to Zexion and see him only in his skivvies.

"As akward as this may be, I still need you to come to my office. Come...fully clothed." and he vanished just as fast as he came.

That tickle in the back of his mind became more pronounced, but he still ignored it. He went into his room, got a new set of clothes, and teleported to Xemnas's office. Once there, it wasn't a suprise to see Saix giving Xemnas butterfly kisses on his neck. He didn't stop even when Zexion entered, but when Xemnas told him to stop. He straightened up, looking sorta mad that he had to stop.

Xemnas stood up from his desk and smiled, "No. 6, "

_There's nothing good coming out of this if he called me by my number..._

"I need you to...um...Your hair."

Zexion thought, then realized his hair was still bleached. "The Dusks didn't wake me up, as you thought."

"Oh, poor thing..." Saix said quite sarcastically. Xemnas shut him up.

"Sorry to hear, but you have a mission."

_A mission?! You must be OUT CHO' MIND!!! _(would Zexion really think like this?)

"A...mission, sir? Are you sure no one else can do it?"

"You're the only one capable of it. Don't worry, it will be quick. Go to Halloween Town, there will be a representative there that has something of mine. Just go bring it to me, and I know what your thinking. I'm _far_ too busy to take care of it and so is Saix"

_Yeah, you too _would_ be busy at the same time..._

"So just take care of it."

"But sir, this is something you would send Roxas for"-

"Thi is an order, No. 6. Carry on."

Zexion looked at the Suprior before he left the room, which he could have sworn that he heard Saix push Xemnas on his desk. He shuddered at the thought. _Maybe I can bribe someone into doing this for me..._He looked towards Lexaeus, who happened to be walking by. "Lexaeus," he said as innocently as he could(which wasn't a lot by the way)

"Yes Zexion, what is it?"

"There's this mission Xemnas wants me to do, and I really don't want to do it, so could you, please?"

"...You don't have to ask me like that. I'll do it for you." 

"Excellent. It's this representative in Halloween Town"-

"You're on your own." 

"Oh come on Lexaeus, please? I'm begging you!" Zexion watched his friend walk away. "I do not want to go to Halloween Town..."

-----X-------X-----(haiku!)

The main reason Zexion doesn't like Halloween Town that much is because of the transformation. Yeah, sure, the rest of the Organization likes their transformations,(except Xigbar, he turns into a leprachaun, and Lexaeus who turns into a amazon woman for some reason) but Zexion didn't like his. Not one bit. It's the fact that the realism was too...'real'. So when he arrived there via his uber(what's with me and that word now?) gothic gummi ship, he didn't immeadiately walk out. The only reason he did leave was Demyx just HAD to stash himself in the ship when Zexion wasn't looking. He knew he was in there all along, he just thought that Demyx would get locked in. Too bad he didn't because Demyx just HAD to jump out and scare the living daylights out of Zexion, causing him to fall out of the ship. And there goes the transformation. Demyx skipped out, in his Halloween transformation of a musical clown(don't ask) picking up Zexion, who immediately pulled his hood on.

"Come on Zexy! What are we supposed to do?"

"... ... ..."

"Zexy? Come on, your change isn't _that _bad." he pulled off Zexion's hood, showing off his transformation as a zombie. A decaying, gray, peeling skin scourge of the undead. He hated it. Add to the fact that the eye that was hidden by his hair was now hanging out of its socket.

"Demyx, why did you come?"

"To cheer you up! Look, isn't that the repie guy for Xemnas?"

"I guess. Why don't you do it while I go back in the ship? _And leave you here..._

"Noo...let's GO!"

So Demyx the clown dragged Zexion the zombie onward to the representative, who just HAD(trinity!) to be Sephiroth. And during the recieving of the item, (which happened to be a Star Wars collectible limited edition actual lightsaber used by the actor for Mace Windu) Demyx just wanted to be an ass today and 'comment' on Sephiroth's transformation(which was a warlock-complete with beard as equally long as his hair) and causing Sephiroth to 'reply' to Demyx's 'comment' by way of 30-foot-long, 300-pound sword. By the time Demyx was able to get up(way after Sephiroth left-he played dead while he whaled on Zexion) and find all of Zexion's body parts(he WAS a zombie after all, he's not dead you warped, pitiful fangirls!) it was long into the evening. As they returned to Castle Oblivion, Demyx quietly and carefully pulled Zexion's mangled body to the main room and laid him on the sofa.

-----X-------X-----

_Zexion..._

_  
Zexion._

_ZEXION!_

He reluctanly opened his eyes. And as he thought, it was his Superior.

_He wants his little light saber...All he's going to use it for is a freakin' dildo..._

Zexion groaned. He really didn't have any energy left, and really didn't even know where the light saber was anyway. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Where is it No. 6?"

"Ask Demyx."

"I told you to do it."

"... ... ..."

"ZEXION!"

_I told your ass I don't know!_

"He stole away on my gummi ship as I was leaving. He interfered and got our...we were defeated. After that, I don't know what happened. You have to ask Demyx."

"Uh...Superior, I broke your sword thingy."

All eyes were on Demyx, who was indeed holding the cracked light saber. Xemnas stared at the melodious nocturne, growing more angrier by the second. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna go to my room now." Zexion said as he amazingly found the strength to teleport to his room. He instantly fell on his bed and stared at the accursed clock that glowed '10: 10'. _If Luxord controls time, then maybe I can ask him..._

But his mind wouldn't let him finish thinking. He went to sleep almost instantly. But his torture wasn't over. Roughly twenty minutes later, he was woken up by loud moans and unceasing rocking on his bed. He groaned, probably guessing what it was. But he didn't think they would go this far. I mean, Zexion had a 8-foot bed span, and it was really comfortable, but it wasn't meant for three people. He sat up to see the horror on his sheets. Saix was on top of Xemnas, both of which were completely naked, going at it like rabid gay dogs on heat. They were moaning and roaming each other's bodies like crazy, Saix biting and scratching Xemnas, who actually seemed to like the abuse. The sheets were a mess, red and white spots were visible, and the two didn't seem to care. Zexion shivered, he could see their tongues rampaging around in their mouths, then Saix had the audacity to sit up, pick up Xemnas's shaft, and placed it into his mouth, sucking furiously, making Xemnas muscles tense as he gripped the sides of the bed, moaning loudly like baritoned banshee.

Zexion left. He couldn't take it. That wasn't his room anymore. They could have it. He vowed never to step foot in that room again. But the sight of that slapped the tiredness out of him. He was left to wander the castle after hours, trying to burn that image out of his head. He finally ended up in a room, suprizingly dark. Yeah, the light was off, but the blinding white walls were enough to give off enough glow to give a room a gray dim. He didn't care. It was 4: 25 in the morning, and now he was desprate for sleep. He curled up on the table, and went to sleep instantly.

-----X-------X-----

Why I said (haiku!) after one of the borders, it's because there are five dashes then X, seven dashes then X, and five again.

I know I had to change the rating after I did the second to last paragraph. Just to be safe. (Saix, you freak!)

Marik: I remember when Bakura did that to me...

Bakura: In your dreams!

Review please! And now some new found quotes for those of you still reading...

"Chili dogs, french fries, pizza and Pepsi. I'm finna' hurt myself." a new quote from my mother. Expect it to be on my profile.

"This ain't nothing but gas on a plate." another quote from my mother, concerining the food listed above. I wish you could have seen the plate she had. (shaking head) My god...


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Zexion. Don't worry kiddies, his irritations will cease soon. (this IS the last chapter)

Bakura: About damn time! She can finally get back to OUR stuff!  
Riku: Oh, she's got time to ridicule me, but completely forget about other stuff?  
Zexion: She needs to leave me alone and learn how to stop procrastinating her schoolwork-

Hey! You can stop relaying my homework status now!  
Marik: We could stop, but when will you stop with the Kingdom Hearts?  
Riku&Zexion: What's wrong with Kingdom Hearts?!  
Bakura&Marik: It's a load of crap!

... ... ...(hinting at a new story)

Now on with this one!

-----X-------X-----

"Poor Zexy, he looks tired."

"And it looks like a cat used him as a scratching post."

"Be nice Axel, it's not his fault Sephiroth went ballistic on him."

"But it is his fault going to sleep on top of the meeting room table. Someone wake him up."

"Oh come on Marluxia, Zexy's sleepy!" 

"So why couldn't he go in his room and go to sleep?" Zexion turned on the table.

"He needs to get off."

"But"-

Thud.

"Axel! Why did you push him off?!"

"'Cause I felt like it. Got it memorized?"

"Unhhh...Where...am I?"

"Oh no! Now Zexy's got amnesia! Someone get Vexen, quck! Call the navy!"

"Demyx, what is the navy going to do?"

"Kill me I hope."

Axel, Marluxia and Demyx looked towards Zexion when he made that statement, got up and walked out of the room. That tickle in the back of his mind became a pain. It was getting worse. He was hoping he could ignore the pain, but it kept irritating him. And he started to think. Yet again.

_Xemnas and Saix are getting on my last nerves. I better not get a request from them or so help me..._

He walked down the halls, decided to calm himself down by playing a game of chess with Lexaeus. He never had to calm down before, but this never occured before either. He sighed, _It's a first time for everything..._

Vexen caught him going around the corner. "Zexion, I need you to"-

Vexen came at the wrong time. Zexion spun around and got Vexen in an arm hold so fast not even Larxene could match it. He then tightened his grip before yelling, "Leave me the HELL ALONE!!!" and slammed Vexen up against the wall.  
He didn't know what hit him. Neither did Zexion know where that surge of intense anger came from. He stopped, helped Vexen up, brushed him off and apoligized.

"What...did I do to deserve that?" Vexen asked but Zexion left quickly. When he reached Lexaeus's room, he heard Xigbar calling him. He suddenly felt hot all over, itching to hit someone, luckily Lexaeus walked out of the door and saw him.

"Oy! Xemnas called for you Zexion!"

Zexion clenched his fists and lunged out at Xigbar but Lexaeus swept him up in one arm and covered his mouth. Xigbar stopped, seeing Zexion giving him the glare of his life(the very glare that caused 50,000 heartless to spontainely combust and their ashes to melt into the earth) and said, "Uh, the Superior wanted you in your office-Don't hurt me!" then teleported. Lexaeus was of course confused, but glanced down at Zexion, who was now growling and still staring at the spot where Xigbar was.

"Uh, Zexion?"

"...grrrrrrr..."

"I think you need to be in a quiet place." and he took the potential beserker into his room. He sat him down, turned the thermostat to 52 degrees, and gave him a cup of green tea. You see, Zexion has weird relaxing conditions; he likes the room to be as cold as Vexen's lab, deftly quiet, and have some sort of calm beverage. Lexaeus knew this because they have been close since before they became nobodies. And he also knew how important it was for Zexion to get proper sleep. That's what he was trying to get him to do now. He was hoping that if he relaxed to a certain point, he'd fall asleep. No such luck. He was wide awake, but at least he calmed down. The two were playing their fifth game of chess(Zexion won the first four, Lexaeus was determined to win at least one) when Zexion yawned.

"Knight to... ... ...E5..."

"Look at you, already tired and you've been up for how long?" He held up a mirror to Zexion's face, and he saw that there were dark circles under his eyes, skin paler than ever, and his eyes were red. "You are straining yourself, why don't you get some"-

"I've been trying to." He sipped some tea as he placed Lexaeus's king in check. "Xemnas had me doing...unnecessary tasks that did nothing but drain my energy."

"What's going on?"

"... ... ...I...can't say."

"Well, whatever it is, it needs to cease now before there is nothing of you left." And at that moment where Zexion captured Lexaeus's king (yet again) the Superior appeared in the room. Paying no mind to Lexaeus, he looked straight at No. 6.

"Zexion, you didn't know I summoned you?"

"Sir," Lexaeus protested, "he isn't in any condition to carry out any missions, let me take his place"-

"And it isn't really any of your concern, No. 5. Follow me, No. 6." He left for the door but Zexion didn't get up. "No. 6, I said, follow me."

_Keep your cool...keep your cool...keep your cool..._

"Sir, what do you need him for?" He tried to let his friend rest but there was no talking to Xemnas.

"My reasons, and mine alone. I advise you to not meddle in things that doesn't concern you."

_KEEP YOUR COOL...KEEP YOUR COOL...KEEP...YOUR...COOL..._

"But sir he's exhausted"-

"And who's fault is that?"

BAM.

Xemnas was sent flying to the wall. Lexaeus looked at Zexion, who was the one who delivered the blow and closing in for more. He grabbed Xemnas by the collar and yanked him up against the now dented wall and punched his abdomen furiously. Lexaeus decided to stay back.

"Zexion...what is your...problem?!"

Xemnas was thrown again. A boot collided with his collarbone, causing him to yell out in pain. Zexion stepped harder on his chest, a deranged look in his eye(which was twitching by the way)

"Who's fault is this? What's my problem you ask?! My problem is that it's our god damned fault I'm so fucking exhausted!!! You and your gay-assed lover are driving me all the way to hell! With LITTLE-DUMB-IDIOTIC-SHIT!!!" and each word was spoken with an extra stomp on the chest, further incresing the chances that his collarbone will be cracked. "I've put up with your crap for LONG ENOUGH! NO MORE!!!" and with that, he delivered THE hardest kick to the 'man area' anyone's ever seen(or felt). All of the yelling and screams of course caused other Organization members to wonder what was going on, so some idiots(you figure out who0 came up to see, along with Saix. And when he saw Zexion beating the living shite out of Xemnas, he got instantly beserk, pulling out his giant claymore and charging, but was struck down by a fierce roundhouse kick to the face. He snarled, looking up to see who in their right mind would kick him like that, and he saw one of the only times anyone will ever see Zexion showing this much emotion. It seems that he's SO mad, he's using his shape-shifting powers to give himself claws and fangs, and in this evil, demonic voice very much unlike his own, he said quite clearly to Saix, "If you so much touch the hem of my or Xemnuts's robes, I will slit your throat from ear to ear, cut off your own circulation with your tongue, pull off your balls and stuff then down your accursed esophagus!"

No one interfered. Not one time did someone try to save their Superior for the 3-hour beating he recieved from Zexion. Not until he was finished, took a deep breath, walked out of the room and into the meeting room, curled up on the table and fell asleep did someone _attempt_ to approach Xemnas's decimated body. Days passed, not one member mentioned that Xemnas and Saix were in love with each other, Zexion unleashing his fury, or Xemnas's beatdown. Not one nobody mentioned it.

But no one ever said they never knew about it.

-----X-------X-----

Hope you like the ending, and review it to tell me if you liked it or not. Please?

Thanks!


End file.
